I Hate Loving You
by kericobarbossa
Summary: Mal/OFC. Mal decides to hire a navigator and they discover they really hate each other. Or do they? M for language and future chapters. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I, obviously, don't own anything. Though, Joss does own my soul.

This is a Firefly fic. Mal/OFC. Rated M for future chapters.

This is my first published fanfic. If anyone reads this, please let me know what you think so I can decide if I want to continue with it. Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Persephone," Captain Malcolm Reynolds stated when asked where they were headed this time.<p>

"Yessir," Wash said and piloted Serenity towards Persephone.

~.~.~.~.~

When they reached the planet the Captain decided it was time for a little leisure. They had just gotten paid from a big job and he wanted to treat his well-deserving crew. The Shepherd had decided to stay on Serenity and look after River so Simon could have some down-time.

They found themselves at a saloon they had heard was amazing. And from what they experienced, it was. The liquor was great, the food was surprisingly wonderful, and there were even Burlesque dancers onstage performing.

The crew was enjoying their time and watching the show. Then the dancers came off stage and danced up and down the aisles of spectators. While they watched they saw an older, drunken man slap one of the girls on her behind. The dancer stopped, turned around, picked the man up by his collar and punched him in the face. Hard. Everyone stopped and stared in shock. The drunken man gathered himself and shouted, "YOU STUPID WHORE!" at the dancer and slapped her in the face. Her head jerked to the side with the slap but she didn't cry out. Instead, she looked at the man sideways and gave him a cynical smile. She reared back and slugged him in the face even harder than the last time. Then three men stood up behind the man, clearly his buddies. The audience quickly evacuated the bar, seeing the upcoming trouble.

The man shouted at his buddies in Chinese to "KILL THAT BITCH". Mal stood up to go help the woman but Zoë held his arm and nodded towards the girl as she spun around and delivered a powerful kick to the man's head. Knocking him clean out. The three other men lunged at her, yelling. She delivered a quick front kick to one hard in the face and elbowed another man in the nose. The she quickly drew a gun out from under her dress and shot the other man in the knee cap.

Needless to say, Malcolm and the rest of his crew were _very_ impressed. The bartender, and clearly the manager, yelled at the woman from behind the bar.

"Lacey, you stupid whore! Look what you've done!" The woman walked up to him and took off her feathery, red headband and laid it on the bar. Then she ripped her dress all around 'til it reached her mid-thigh and threw the cloth in his face. She tore off her red gloves and shouted, "I RUTTING QUIT!"

"You can't quit, Lacey!" the manager yelled as she walked away from him. "You're nothing without me! NOTHING! You'll never find work again, you stupid bitch! You're gonna starve!" He kept yelling at her from behind the bar as she smiled at him, flipped him off, and walked out the door.

Mal stared blankly. Trying to understand what he just saw.

"Did that broad just hand four men their asses by herself? … And in a dress?" Jayne asked, dumfounded.

Mal exchanged a quick look with Zoë and they ran after the woman. When Mal and his friends ran out the door they saw the woman storming off and could hear the manager still screaming obscenities.

"Wait! Uh… Lacey! Wait!" the captain yelled.

"Leave me alone, Ralph!" the woman called back while taking down her hair. Malcolm had caught up with her and grab held of her arm.

"I ain't Ralph," he said, slightly out of breath.

"Let go of me!" the woman yelled and ripped her arm away from his grasp. Mal put up his hands to indicate he didn't want trouble.

"Hey, Lacey, just listen. I think what you did back there was amazing and I'd like to offer you a job," he stated calmly.

The girl paused for a moment. "…I'm listening."

Mal smiled. "My name's Malcolm Reynolds. I captain a Firefly called Serenity. This is my crew. Zoë, Wash, Jayne, Kaylee, Inara, and Dr. Simon," he said pointing to each member. The girl was still listening, so he continued. "I don't know how you feel about outer space, or if you have any special—"

"I'm a navigator," the girl interrupted him. Mal was surprised by the interruption.

"A navigator?" he asked.

"The best damn navigator in this 'verse!" she stated purposefully.

"Captain, we don't need a navigator," Wash interrupted, "We've got me. I know where I'm going," he stated smugly.

The woman turned towards Wash and stared him down with burning eyes. "Oh, really?" she inquired. "When travelling through the border of our galaxy and you come across the third segment of the Ares asteroid belt, do you bank right or left to get to the planet Macharies?"

Wash was stumped but decided to take a guess. _50/50 chance right?_ "Uhm… Well, left. If my memory serves me right."

The girl smiled. "Well first of all there's no such thing as a planet Macharies. But there _is_ a planet Machaon, in which case you would bank _right_ to get to."

Wash held his head down in defeat. That was enough for the captain. "Listen, Lacey. If you want a job on Serenity, you've got it." The girl smiled. Mal reached out his hand and the girl took it with a firm handshake.

"I'd love to work on Serenity with ya'll."

"Wonderful!" Mal exclaimed as Wash was comforted by Zoë from his recent defeat.

"Oh," the girl stated, "And my name ain't Lacey."

~.~.~.~.~

"Allana, huh?" Kaylee asked as they boarded Serenity with the rest of the crew.

"Yup. I used a fake name at that saloon. Didn't want anyone following me when I finally did find a boat to work on."

"So you've been looking for a ship?" Mal asked.

"Sure have. Just been working at that rutting place to get by 'til I found someone."

"Alright then, Allana. You're officially apart of Serenity's crew. Now folks, it's getting late. I want ya'll to get some sleep tonight. We head out tomorrow. Get to bed," Mal said and his crew dispersed except for Kaylee who grinned at Allana and gave her an unexpected hug.

"Welcome to our family!" Kaylee beamed.

"Uh, thanks…" Allana said, shocked. Kaylee broke away from the hug, then walked over to the Captain and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Cap'n!" she smiled, "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get to bed," Mal said with a kind smile and Kaylee obeyed. "Well, I'll show you your room."

Now that they were in much better lighting, Mal noted some of Allana's features. She had firey red hair. Not orange, but red. And big, emerald green eyes and creamy colored skin. Mal also saw that she had a very, _very_ nice body. Especially in her red and black burlesque dress. He quickly shook any of those thoughts away.

When they had reached her room, Mal turned to Allana and tried really hard not to stare at her cleavage.

"Well," he grunted, "This is it. It ain't much now but it's got a decent bed for tonight. Tomorrow we'll letcha get all set up how ya want. And getcha some new clothes."

"Thanks very much, Captain," Allana smiled. This was her first good look at Mal and she noticed how attractive was.

"Well, uhm…G'night," Mal said and started walking away.

Allana smiled and as she shut the door to her room. She went to her bed and sat on the edge. She thought of her new captain and simply said to herself out loud, "Yummy."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so here's Chapter 2! I apologize in advance for all the filler stuff. I'm getting to the good parts soon, I swear! I just gotta have the background. :P

* * *

><p>The very next day Allana awoke with a start when a hand touched her shoulder. The other person jumped too.<p>

"Sorry," Inara said, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh," Allana said, still groggy. "No…No you're fine. I'm just...A light sleeper. So what are you doing here?"

"The captain told me to bring you some clothes for today. We're going to let you get all your things off Persephone and then we're headed out for a job."

"Oh. Alrighty. Well thanks, Inara," Allana said taking the clothes that were handed to her.

"You remember my name? The captain only introduced us once last night. And it was very brief."

"Oh! Yeah, I have a photographic memory. That's why I'm so damn good at navigation," Allana explained with a smile.

"I see," Inara said thoughtfully, "Well what a wonderful gift. Now go on and get dressed. I'll be waiting outside to show you to breakfast. "

Inara walked out and shut the door behind her. Allana tried to figure out the garments she'd been given. She did the best she could with the red "shirt" she had that looked more like a scarf. She draped it over her shoulders, crossed it over her breasts, around her back and tied it below her breasts. It was much more revealing than what she was used to. Then she put on the long, flowing red and gold skirt and sandals. She definitely couldn't wait to get her normal clothes back. When she walked out, she gave Inara an uneasy glance.

"Did I do the shirt right?"

Inara smiled, "It looks perfect. And you have a beautiful body."

"Uh… Thanks," Allana said, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be bashful. I'm a Companion. You should be proud of my compliments," Inara smiled.

"Wow! A Companion, huh? I bet you have some great stories!"

Inara gave her a sideways smile, "C'mon. Let's get to breakfast."

~.~.~.~.~

When they arrived in the dining area only Mal, Kaylee and the Shepherd were there.

"Oh," Allana said to the Shepherd, "Who are you? We didn't meet last night."

Before the Shepherd could even say anything, Mal interjected.

"This is Shepherd Book. He makes sure we don't go to any 'Special Hells'."

The Shepherd gave him a disapproving frown and shook Allana's hand.

"Good to meet you, dear," he said with a smile. Allana smiled back and Inara handed her an apple for breakfast.

"Actually," Allana said, "Do you have knife? I have to cut my apples." Mal did a double take.

"Hey! The cap'n does the same thing!" Kaylee said with a grin. Mal handed her a knife.

"Heard once about these grenades that were disguised as apples," Allana stated, "Don't want to be the unlucky bastard that bites into one."

"Ya don't say," Mal grinned.

~.~.~.~.~

"Sorry about my place, guys," Allana said to Kaylee and Jayne who had been ordered to help her move. "I know it's a gorram dump."

"Nah…It's…Quaint," Kaylee said, trying to be nice.

"Smells like cheap perfume and poor people," Jayne put his two-cents in. Kaylee frowned.

"Don't mind him," Kaylee stated.

"It's fine," Allana smiled. "He's right."

Kaylee smiled too, "He kinda is!" And the three laughed.

"Well, I don't have much worth takin'," Allana said. She had simply 3 bags of clothes, a box of personal items Kayle carried and a box of weapons Jayne carried.

"You've got quite the gun and knife collection," Jayne stated. "Can I have some?"

"No way! Those belonged to my daddy! They're special to me." Jayne frowned and the three walked back to Serenity.

~.~.~.~.~

Serenity was now fully engulfed in black; Persephone miles away from her. The whole family sat around the table eating dinner and laughing, telling stories.

"Haha! Oh… Lord," Mal laughed, "The Alliance. What a bunch of scum bags."

Allana frowned. "Hey!" she shouted. And slapped the captain's arm.

Mal looked confused. "What?" he asked.

"Not all of the Alliance are 'scum bags'!"

Mal quickly became defensive. "What are you saying?" he said sternly.

"All I'm saying is not all of them are bad. My parents were Alliance."

Mal was suddenly infuriated. He grabbed Allana's arm and yanked her to her feet as he stood.

"Are you Alliance! I swear to Book's God if you are spying on me and my crew I will space you without a second thought!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, guys. Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with college stuff. :P I'll try to stay on top of the story as best I can since it seems I have some readers now! :D You guys are awesome!

P.S. Reviews make me more motivated to write. And constructive criticism is appreciated. I'd love to know what I can do better! I'm not very sure of myself as a writer. All I can promise is good grammar. xD

* * *

><p>"I ain't Alliance! I swear!" Allana shouted. Mal glared at her and gripped her arm tighter as he pulled her out of the kitchen. Allana hated to admit it but he was stronger than her. And hurting her arm quite a bit. She thought she'd try to play the 'weak girl' card to get him to let go.<p>

"Ow! Please, let go! You're hurting me!" she cried, but he didn't. She knew damn well she could easily slug him in the face or kick him in the groin to get away, but with the way he glared at her, she was scared he really would space her. She didn't even notice Jayne had followed until he spoke.

"Jesus, Mal! Let go! Let her say her piece!" Jayne shouted. Mal shot a hard glare at him and then back at Allana. He threw her arm down.

"Speak. Now." He said sternly. Allana rubbed her arm, seeing a bruise starting to form.

"Damn! All I'm sayin' is my parents were Alliance! They were good people, just tryin' to make a livin' for their daughter. They didn't always agree with what the Alliance was doin'. But they was scared to leave 'em," Allana explained and then paused, "…My parents died fightin' for them. So I sure as hell ain't one of 'em!"

Mal had to admit he felt like an ass for overreacting like he did. But he could never be too careful with his crew. He also felt terrible for hurting her arm. He could see the mark he'd left.

"Fine," he stated, feeling like he shouldn't show his remorse too much. "I'm…I'm sorry. Just…Can never be too careful." He didn't know what else to say so he turned on his heels and left. As he walked away he could hear Jayne speak to Allana.

"C'mon, girl. Let's getcha to yer bunk. Don't mind him." Mal was confused by the twinge of jealousy he felt.

~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, Mal awoke very groggy. He barely slept a wink because he was up all night thinking about the bruise he'd left on Allana's arm and wondering, absurdly, if Jayne had left her bunk. He decided he needed to apologize. So he got dressed and ready and headed down to Allana's room. While walking, he tried to calm his inexplicable nerves and rehearsed what he'd say in his head.

Right as he had turned towards her room, he saw Jayne exiting. And buttoning his shirt up. Mal felt a twitch of rage. Jayne _hadn't_ left her room that night. When the two made eye contact, there was an awkward pause and Jayne cleared his throat.

"Oh, um…G'mornin', Cap'n," Jayne said, a bit nervous. Mal kept his face straight and stern.

"Jayne," he nodded, then asked, "Is Allana still in there?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. She is."

Mal paused. "…Is she decent?"

"Ha! Oh, uhm. Yes. Yeah, she is." Jayne stammered, "See ya, Cap'n." Jayne stepped around Mal and hurried down the hall. Mal rolled his eyes and tapped on her door.

"Allana?" he called, "It's Mal. I jus-" Allana opened the door before he could finish.

"Yes?" she asked, coolly. Mal saw the very purple mark on her arm and cringed.

"I just…Wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I hurt your arm. I never want to hurt my crew. It's just that-"

"Apology accepted, Captain." Allana smiled at him. Mal felt a wave of relief and smiled too.

"Good," he grinned and held out his arm to her, "Breakfast?"

The rest of the day went smoothly. They ate breakfast, Allana mingled with the crew and Kaylee gave her a grand tour of _Serenity_. They had lunch and Allana had her first baffling encounter with River. Everything was going great until right after dinner. Allana headed to the cockpit to find Wash because she figured she'd better start doing her job. When she arrived, she found Wash and the Captain discussing their next job.

"Why Santo?" Wash asked the captain, neither of them noticing Allana's arrival.

"There's a wealthy man there, says he needs some goods delivered," Mal stated. Allana looked confused.

"Hey, guys?" she asked. They paid no attention to her.

"Well what kind of goods?" Wash asked Mal.

"Since when do we ask questions?"

Allana tried again, "Uhm, you guys?" She was yet again, ignored. She was starting to get mad.

"Since we spent hours cleaning cow crap off our boat!" Wash laughed and so did Mal.

"GUYS!" She shouted.

"Just a minute! We're talking." Mal stated, still chuckling.

"Gorram it! Listen to me!"

"Just hold on!" Mal said, irritated.

"FINE!" Allana shouted and as she turned to walk away, she yelled, "But you're going the wrong way!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Hey, all! Sorry I've been kinda MIA. I've been trying to get inspired and perfect these next couple chapters. My 'M' rating is finally coming into play. Haha! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Remember to review and feel free to give helpful criticism!

~.~.~.~.~

"_FINE! But you're going the wrong way!_"

Allana stormed away, furious. Mal looked at Wash, "We're not going the wrong way, right?"

"No way, Cap'n," he answered. "We've got the navigation system, which…" he trailed off as he inspected it.

"Which, what?"

"Which looks to be…Not working." Wash said, brow furrowed.

"What do you mean, 'not working'?" Mal looked worried.

"I mean it's broken, Mal!"

"What happened? How long has it been broken?"

"I don't know! And I'd say maybe a few hours. It was fine this morning, I swear."

Mal put his head into his hands, "Gorram it…Now I gotta go talk to her."

~.~.~.~.~

As Mal walked out he saw Kaylee.

"Cap'n, what –"

"Go help Wash," he ordered her before he could finish and she obeyed. Mal hated what he was about to do. He hated admitting that he needed help.

When he got to her room he noticed her door slightly open, so he let himself in. Allana had stood her mattress up against the wall and was punching and kicking at it furiously. This made Mal nervous.

"Uhm, Allana?"

"Sure! Just come on in!" she said angrily, not looking at him and kept punching. Mal shook the comment off.

"Hey, I'm…Sorry." Allana paid no attention to him and kept at her mattress. "Allana?" She still did not answer him. He stormed over to her and grabbed her shoulder, whirling her around to face him. "Damn you, listen to me!" he bellowed. She stared him down with angry eyes but a cool composure.

"Sucks being ignored, doesn't it?" she sneered.

Mal sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Allana. Now would you please help us out and do your job? If not for me, at least for the rest of the crew?"

This got through to her. "Yeah…Yeah. I'm sorry too. I overreacted. I just hate being ignored, Cap'n." Allana said and walked past the captain.

"Noted." He said softly behind her as he glanced at the beat-up mattress and followed her out.

After a half an hour Allana had _Serenity _back on course. Wash had to stay at the helm almost constantly until Kaylee could fix the system, which he didn't really mind. He missed having his one-on-one time with _Serenity_.

~.~.~.~.~

Months went by. The crew took on jobs, got into trouble, got out of trouble, and lived their crazy lives. And almost every single day, sometimes multiple times a day, Allana and Malcolm would get into some pointless fight or argument. And every time they fought, Allana could always be found with Jayne afterwards, which only made Mal's anger grow. This girl was really getting on his nerves. He often threatened to kick her off his boat but never could. He hated how she could make him feel so small. He hated how he knew she could kick his ass. She just really frustrated him all around. And he hardly ever talked to Jayne anymore. He couldn't. Every time they spoke he just found himself acting like a stupid, jealous child. He hated that too.

It'd been almost three weeks since the crew had had a job. They were running out of money, supplies and food. Everyone barely slept at all. No one could with all the stress. Tensions were high on _Serenity_.

One evening, the crew ate their very small rations of dinner in silence. The captain stood up from the table after he'd finished eating and walked away angrily. Kaylee followed him because she was worried about him. She wanted to try to talk to him and cheer him up, knowing he was under a lot of stress and hadn't slept in a while. Outside the dining room, she grabbed his arm as he was walking,

"Hey, Cap'n? You okay?"

He shook her hand off. "Not now, Kaylee."

"But, Cap'n," she said softly touching his arm again.

"I said not now, Kaylee!" he yelled at her and pushed her away. "Go play with your doctor!" he shouted and walked away.

Kaylee walked back into the dining room with tears stinging her eyes. Everyone, of course, had heard. Simon quickly embraced her with a hug and kissed the top of her head. He whispered to her softly and led her away from the dining room as she sniffled back tears.

Allana was furious with Mal. How could he be so heartless? She pushed her self away from the table and started storming towards Mal's room. She heard Jayne call after her but she ignored him. She was about to give the captain a piece of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

When she got to Malcolm's room, she let herself in and saw him sitting on his bed with a glass of whiskey in his hand. She looked disgusted.

"You selfish, arrogant, rude, _awful_ excuse for a human being!" she shouted at him. "How could you be such an ass?" The captain stood up.

"Excuse me?" he said sternly, setting his glass down. "You do _not_ talk to me like that!"

"Get over it! I can't believe you did that to Kaylee! You go apologize to her right now!"

Mal was infuriated he pushed her back against the wall. One hand pinned her small wrists above her head and the other was on her neck, almost if he were choking her but he wasn't squeezing.

"I do _**not **_take orders from _anyone_! Especially women who stoop low enough to have sex with Jayne!" he shouted in her face. She could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Go to hell," she sneered at him, glaring. He laughed sarcastically and let go of her.

"HA!" he took a step back but she stayed where she was. "You deny it?"

Allana looked at him with loathing eyes, "For your information, _**pig**_, Jayne and I have _never_ slept together!" Mal didn't believe her.

"You're a liar too, huh?"

"It's true! Jayne's like my brother! Nothing more, you ignorant bastard!"

Mal's hand flew back to her neck, pinning her against the wall once more. "I've seen him enter and leave your bunk. Almost every time you and I fight, you two are together afterwards. So don't treat me like I'm stupid!"

"Well you are! After a fight with you, Jayne calms me down! We spar or admire each other's weapons or swap stories! That's it! Not that it's any of your business!" she spat.

Mal's face was dangerously close to hers. His breath was hot on her face. Both were breathing heavily. Mal glared into her eyes and could tell she was telling the truth. He had an overwhelming sense of relief spread over him and quickly planted a hard, heated kiss on her lips. Allana was completely taken aback and resisted at first but he held her in place. One hand was still on her neck and the other on the small of her back, pulling her towards him.

Allana had to admit, she'd been attracted to the captain since she met him and they were both so passionate and angry; she gave into his kiss. She opened her mouth and let Mal in. They were quick to explore each other's mouths, tongues battling for dominance.

Mal's hand moved under her ass and hiked her up onto his waist so he could push her back harder into the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and heard a deep groan escape him as she grabbed two fistfuls of his hair.

They continued like this 'til he pulled away for air and dropped her roughly to her feet. He had one hand on the back of her head where he pulled at her red hair. He yanked her head back, exposing her neck and licked from her collar bone up to her ear where he whispered in a deep, husky voice, "Get on. The bed." Allana jerked her head so she could glare at him straight in the eyes.

"Make me." Her voice was angry and seductive.

The captain kept one hand in her hair and the other grabbed her waist and pulled her to her bed where he threw her down viciously. She stared at him wide-eyed as he began undressing himself until he had just his pants on. Then he crawled on top of her and began ripping off her clothes as well. She would normally never let any man treat her like this. But the captain was being so rough and dominant and animalistic and she loved it.

In an instant, Mal had her completely naked. He wasted no time capturing one of her creamy breasts in his mouth. One of his hands slid between them. He began rubbing her sex as he sucked on her breast. Allana gasped an airy, "_Mal!_"

He licked and kissed his way up to her ear and grunted, "**Captain,**" before slipping two fingers into her.

Allana inhaled sharply and understood. "Captain!" she cried out. He captured her cries of ecstasy with his mouth, kissing her deeply as his hand pumped her.

He abruptly pulled out and away from her, deciding that was enough, and took off his pants and boxers. Allana marveled at his exposed cock and even more heat spread through her. Her captain was certainly above average when it came to his size. He smirked at her astonished look then climbed on the bed and flipped her onto her stomach. He lifted her hips to his, his member poised at her wet entrance. He leaned over her, grabbing a fist full of her red hair and pulled her head back to whisper roughly in her ear, "I'm gonna make you scream." And with that he plunged into her.

Allana gasped and Mal groaned, feeling how wet and tight she was. She felt amazing. He began bucking her faster and harder, one hand pulling at her hair, the other underneath, groping at one of her breasts.

"Oh, God! Mal, deeper!"

Mal stopped and pulled her head back. "**Captain!**" he commanded once more.

"Captain!" she corrected herself, "Oh, Captain! Don't stop!" Mal began pumping her once again. He grunted and pulled harder at her hair as he picked up the pace.

Allana was on the edge, "Captain! Ah! Deeper, please, my captain!"

Mal kept at it. Deep. Hard. Fast. Until finally he felt her hot walls contract around him as Allana exploded into orgasm, screaming, "Captain! Captain! Yesss! Oh, Captain!"

As Allana rode out the waves of her orgasm, Mal felt himself on the edge of his own. As he bucked her he managed to grunt out, "Allana…Can…I..?" She knew exactly what he meant.

"Yes!" she answered him, "Yes!" She didn't care. She'd been on birth control since she was 17.

That was all Mal needed to hear, he pumped her a few more times and finally released himself inside her, calling her name over and over.

He collapsed on top of her. Allana temporarily enjoyed the feeling of his complete weight and heat on top of her until he rolled over. Their breaths came ragged and short.

Allana quickly came to her senses. _Oh, great_, she tought, _Now what?_ She felt herself blush a little as she sat up and cleared her throat.

"Well…I…Uh, better go…" as she went to move but Mal's hand quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"You ain't goin' nowhere," he said and nestled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

They were both exhausted. From the incredible sex and from the fact that they hadn't slept the past couple days.

Allana had no idea what would happen tomorrow or what they'd just done meant. All she knew is that she was extremely tired and for the first time in a long time, they both slept very well.


End file.
